Ali Guliyev
Ali Musa oglu Guliyev (May 31, 1912 in Ganja – January 29, 1989 in Baku) – honoured scientist of Azerbaijan. In 1927 after primary education he entered Pedagogical Technical School in Baku. In 1931 after graduating from technical school he was appointed a teacher to the school in Goranboy region of Azerbaijan. In 1934 Ali Guliyev entered the faculty of chemistry at Azerbaijan State University (now Baku State University), graduated in 1939 with honors and he was admitted to post graduate study at the chair “Organic chemistry”. Scientific and pedagogical activity From 1937 in parallel with the study Ali Guliyev started working as a senior technician in the laboratory of his teacher academician Yusif Mammadaliyev in Scientific-Research Institute on processing of oil. After graduating from Azerbaijan State University he was appointed a section manager and senior engineer at the same institute. During the World War II A.M.Guliyev headed the department which undertook military orders, in particular, preparation and testing incendiary antitank bottles “Molotov cocktail” (gasoline bomb) with advanced formula. In these years A.M.Guliyev also studied the production of some medical and cleansing agents. In 1943 he defended PhD thesis on “Obtaining hexamethylenetetramine (urotropine) from natural gas”. In 1945 the laboratory “Synthesis of additives” was organized in Azerbaijan Scientific-Research Institute of Oil-Processing and A.M.Guliyev headed this laboratory. As a result of scientific investigations of the scientist and his team the additives to lubricating oils – “Az.SRI depressor”, “Az.SRI -4” were obtained and applied in industry for the first time in Soviet Union. For these developments in 1948 and 1951 A.M.Guliyev and his team of experts were awarded two Stalin Prizes (further renamed to The USSR State Prize).[http://www.biografija.ru/biography/kuliev-ali-musa-ogly.htm Кулиев Али Муса-оглы — biografija.ru] In 1951 A.M.Guliyev defended doctoral thesis on chemistry. All his creative life professor A.M.Guliyev paid attention to training of high-skilled specialists. From 1951 to 1960 he headed the chair “Organic chemistry” in Baku State University; in 1960-1974 he was professor of this chair. In 1958 A.Guliyev was elected correspondent member, in 1959 academician of AS of Azerbaijan.[http://persons-info.com/persons/KULIEV_Ali_Musa_ogly КУЛИЕВ Али Муса оглы — persons-info.com] From 1963 to 1967 he was academician-secretary of the Department of Chemical Sciences of AS of Azerbaijan. In 1959-1965 A.Guliyev headed the department “Additives and oils” in the Institute of petrochemical processes of AS of Azerbaijan. In 1965 the Institute of Chemistry of Additives (IChA), which was the only institute in Soviet Union, was organized on the basis of this department and from 1965 to 1987 academician Ali Guliyev headed this institute. In 1970 academician A.M.Guliyev and the staff of IChA was awarded State Prize of Azerbaijan SSR for the development of methods of improving the quality of engine oil by adding high-efficiency additives and their compositions. In 1974 he was awarded the title “Honoured Scientist”. Under his guidance 6 doctoral and 60 PhD theses were defended. A.M.Guliyev is the author of 8 monographs, 670 scientific papers, and 166 certificates of authorship. Fundamental monograph of A.M.Guliyev “Chemistry and technology of additives for oils and fuels” Moscow, “Chemistry”, 1972 was translated and republished in Hungary and Czechoslovakia and is a handbook of wide range of specialists. Diapason of scientific interests of academician A.M.Guliyev included wide areas of chemistry – synthesis of alkylphenols, aromatic thiols, epoxycompounds, sulfocompounds, multifunctional polymers, oxidation inhibitors, stabilizers, lubricating-cooling liquids et all. On their basis high-efficiency additives were produced and introduced into practice. They include additives AzNII, AzNii-4, Az NIISIATIM-1, AzNII-5, Az NII-7, Az NII-8, SB-3, SK-3, SB-3u, BFKu, IPCHP-21, IChA-21, IChA-101 which were produced in different plants of Soviet Union. One of scientific priorities of A.M.Guliyev’s school was organoculphur compounds of different structure. He many times presented national science abroad – participated with reports in People’s Republic of China, German Democratic Republic, Socialist Republic of Romania, People’s Republic of Hungary, Belarusian People’s Republic, Czechoslovak Socialist Republic, Mexico et all. Awards A.M.Guliyev was elected a member of the Supreme Soviet of Azerbaijan SSR in VIII and IX convocations. He is laureate of 2 Stalin Prizes and 1 State Prize. He was awarded 2 orders of the Red Banner of Labour, 3 orders of Badge of Honour and medals, 6 honorary diplomas of the Supreme Soviet of Azerbaijan SSR, 2 golden and 4 silver medals of VDNKh of USSR. Considering the outstanding contribution to the science and engineering, the Institute of Chemistry of Additives of AS of Azerbaijan was named after academician Ali Guliyev Musa oglu. Young chemists are annually awarded Academician Ali Guliyev Prize.“Akademik Əli Quliyev adına mükafat”ın növbəti qalibi müəyyənləşdiriləcək References Category:Azerbaijani scientists Category:Azerbaijani academics Category:Azerbaijani chemists Category:Soviet chemists Category:Soviet academics Category:20th-century chemists Category:Organic chemists Category:Recipients of the Order of Lenin Category:Recipients of the Order of Glory Category:Baku State University alumni Category:People from Ganja, Azerbaijan Category:1912 births Category:1989 deaths